


what the

by rawrie269



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrie269/pseuds/rawrie269
Summary: just a mcyt highschool au
Kudos: 3





	what the

the grades they’re in! (american grading system!)

freshmen: (14-15)  
\- tommyinnit  
\- tubbo   
\- purpled  
-ranboo 

sophomores: (15-16)  
\- sapnap  
\- niki  
\- jack manifold  
\- quackity   
\- skeppy

juniors: (16-17)  
\- dream  
\- antfrost   
\- alyssa (?)  
\- callahan   
\- wilbur soot   
\- fundy  
\- eret   
\- ponk  
\- jschlatt  
\- technoblade   
\- karl jacobs   
\- connor   
\- captainpuffy

seniors: (17-18)  
\- george  
\- punz   
\- badboyhalo  
\- hbomb  
\- awesamdude  
\- vikkstar  
\- lazarbeam

adults: (19+)  
\- philza  
\- hbomb


End file.
